Inlets of jet engines on existing aircraft shape the incoming airflow to the jet engine. The lip geometry (e.g., lip radii), ramp angles and capture area all effect the incoming airflow.
Existing jet aircraft engines typically include inlets which have a fixed geometry that remains constant regardless of the operational phase of the aircraft. However, optimal inlet geometry often varies for the different operational phases of the aircraft. For example, the optimal inlet geometry for the takeoff and/or landing phases of a particular aircraft is most likely different than the optimal inlet geometry for cruise.
Typically, fixed geometry inlets are not optimized for any one flight condition. Instead, the design is a compromise of performance around a variety of mission segments. Thus, the inlet geometry is not optimized at a variety of angles of attack and aircraft speeds, which may limit the range and thrust of the aircraft.
Accordingly, apparatus and methods for varying inlet lip geometry for different angles of attack and airspeeds provide improved engine performance over a variety of flight conditions during the various phases of operation of the aircraft.